The invention relates to a table device for placing on a motor vehicle seat, in particular the passenger seat of a passenger vehicle, wherein the table is used as a desk and/or computer table.
People whose professions require them to be on the road a lot in their cars increasingly use portable computers whose performance capabilities have recently increased considerably. A multitude of potential uses arise from this. Portable computers can assume increasingly greater parts of office organization so that client lists, address lists, telephone number lists, materials lists, order lists, and the like can easily be retrieved at any time. These data are also of interest during a car trip. Furthermore, with the availability of CD ROM drives in portable computers, road maps can also be retrieved, which can significantly facilitate the navigation of the car driver involved.
Furthermore, peripheral modules for portable computers have become known, which permit the reception of GPS signals and consequently permit a very precise position determination using the GPS system. These peripheral modules include receivers for simultaneously receiving a number of satellite signals by means of which the position determination is carried out. If a portable computer includes such GPS modules, in the event that it is used during travel, it must be positioned so that it can receive the satellite signals. Furthermore, the screen must be conveniently visible by the driver so that his attention to the traffic situation is interfered with as little as possible.
For traffic safety reasons, portable computers in motor vehicles must be supported so that to the greatest extent possible, there are no uncontrolled movements of the portable computer or other items used by the driver during travel, even in the event of intense braking or other driving situations that are connected with greater accelerations or decelerations.
Devices for supporting items on the passenger seat are known from the prior art. For example, German Patent Document No. DE 9417823 U1 has disclosed a device for on-board service of motor vehicles. This has a so-called safety box which has a number of compartments that are open at the top. On its underside, the safety box is provided with a balancing base, which is adapted to the seat contour. Primarily the seatbelt is used to fasten the safety box to the passenger seat. This is embodied as a three-point belt and consequently has a section provided for the upper body of a passenger and a section provided for his pelvis. Both sections are guided around the front side of the safety box in order to press it against the backrest of the passenger seat. In order to secure the safety box to the seat surface, lateral tension belts are provided, which engage with hooks under the sides of the passenger seat.
In terms of the travel direction of the vehicle, the safety belt engages the safety box in front of its center of gravity. With full braking actions or intense braking maneuvers, the safety box can therefore develop a tilting moment. If the safety box thus lifts up for the seat surface and tilts slightly, items disposed in it can slip out toward the front.
Therefore, the known safety box is not provided or suitable for carrying a relatively sensitive portable computer.
The seat provided with the safety box must usually be slid into a rear position because the extension length of the safety belt is limited. This can impair the accessibility of the safety box.